How Death Says Goodbye
by Azure Kitsune
Summary: Duo's life has been torn to shreds. Can the small voice of a dead lover keep him from suicide?


How Death Says Goodbye  
  
~little_mew2  
  
  
The young man sat with two choices on his mind. The sleeping pills sat on the table and screamed his name. The carving knife gleamed in the florescent light's shadow. "The knife or the pills..." Duo sat cross-legged on his bedroom floor. Tears crashed down onto the ebony carpet. His violet eyes were empty. Everything he had loved was gone. His sister, his lover, all of the pilots... there was only Death now. "Shinigami stands alone and watches all others suffer and die," he chuckled half-heartedly. "And it'll damn well go down with a laugh." He stared once again at the large, sharp knife. He imagined dragging it across his wrists and watching the blood pour over the floor. "Maybe the pills won't even work... someone could find me then they would send me to the hospital to get my stomach pumped."   
  
Duo...   
  
Her voice rang through his mind.   
  
Death isn't your only option...  
  
"Yeah? What else can I do besides question my own sanity," he growled.   
  
Death should never be your option, love.  
  
"I'm hearing things again," he muttered. "You're dead. You died in the hospital. Your neck was snapped in half, and your skull was crushed when they found you."  
  
My death wasn't my choice, love. You have the choice. Don't do it, Duo. You still have a life to live.  
  
"Like hell I do. I've been holed up in this little apartment since all of you died. I haven't eaten in at least a week. Hell, I can't even eat now because I'm anemic."  
  
But you let that happen to yourself. You could have just gone on with your life with out us.  
  
"Like hell I could have. Lydia's dead, there goes my only relative. You're dead, there goes my love. Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa are dead; there go my only friends. Tell me, what kind of life could I live besides a bloody-mess of one?"  
  
You should just get on with the Maxwell church's rebuilding. They're putting the old place back together.   
  
"My hands are too stained with blood to ever return there," Duo replied and fondled with the cross that dangled from his neck.  
  
God is forgiving. I'm one to know.  
  
"You're hands were no where near as stained as mine are."  
  
Duo, listen to yourself. Since when are you so depressed? And besides-  
  
Duo never let the voice finish what its sentence. He grabbed the knife from the table and dragged it across his left wrist, then his right wrist.   
  
Duo... The voice paused. I guess that I'll be seeing you around.  
  
Tears fell down the braided man's face. "I'm sorry," he wept. He felt soft hands on his shoulders though there was no one there. "Lydia?"  
  
You didn't have to do that. Your love was trying to talk you away from this. She misses you, Duo, but she didn't want you to do this. Though people say that in Heaven you don't experience sorrow and loneliness She does. She feels lost Duo, but you didn't have to give your life for her.  
  
"I'm not thinking straight. This was not what I should have done. All I was thinking was to give my blood for the blood of those I have mercilessly killed."   
  
The non-present hands rubbed his shoulders. Ssshh. It's all right. God is forgiving, and He knows of your sorrow.  
  
Duo sobbed softly in the embrace of the ghost. Blood spilled all over the ebony carpet. It stained him and his clothes. The knife lay a few feet away from him. The blood on the blade taunted and tormented him in his final hours. The room began to grow hazy and eerily foggy. Duo knew that his end was near. He felt extremely cold, and the massive blood-loss was playing with his breathing. His throat rattled as he drew in his final breath. The violet eyes closed, and he exhaled. The body of Shinigami lay dead on the deep crimson ground. There was a faint smile of relief upon its lips. The pain was over for him now; the pain of suicide.  
  
A sprit floated through a beautifully lit church. Tears were shed over a casket. Father Maxwell looked upon it and stared into the face of Duo. Duo's spirit floated down next to the priest. He then looked upon himself. His body was thin, and his ribs showed through hid shirt. But there was a small gleam of gold that caught his attention. The cross still hung on his neck. His business was through. He smiled and released his soul to the Great Above.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know that this didn't go along with the two poems I wrote, but this isn't supposed to. Those poems go along with a different death fic. Any ways... how did you like this? Did you cry? Was it depressing or moving? I need feedback. Please???   
  
Love ya,  
~little_mew2  
  
  



End file.
